You Fill My Heart With Rainbows
by X.Electric.Sugar.Pop.X
Summary: Demon Lord Ghirahim finds a Mysterious girl in Faron and decides to take her in to his master. She is special and useful to them so she is given a place to stay under a Demon Lords care! She makes everyday difficult as she fights her way to figure out what is happening, only to realize Demise isn't the only one who has plans for her! Takes place before Skyward Sword. REMAKE!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Slave**

* * *

**Hey, this is my very first fanfic I have ever written, well, this is the remake of it anyway. I accept anything you have to say about my writing good or bad SO PLEASE review and tell me your thoughts! And if youreally think it's that bad to flame, read the first one that's still posted. Then you have my full support to shoot a flamethrower it's way (But you might break your computer, be careful DX)**

**OoooooooooooooooO**

"_Ad Idem_

_Ad infinitum_

_In memoriam_

_Cor Unum_

_Vi et armis_

_Valet…"_

Natalya sang as she walked through the Faron woods. Her voice was light and rung about the trees. She was different. She stood tall above most Hylians and had unusually pale skin, longer ears too. Her hair was a deep black that tinted blue in the light, going down to her waist. She always wore it in a tall ponytail save for her bangs. Her eyes were strangely colored, a bright blue tinting gold. Her back fully bore a mark of angelic wings… She wasn't accepted as the regular Hylian. She would converse with them but could feel the awkward tension. She knew they were just being kind but were weary because it was obvious she wasn't one of them.

She felt it a lost effort to make them know she isn't dangerous, besides, how could they know? She was sure even the Sheikah that she knew and was accepted by probably couldn't convince them. She couldn't ask such a favor either way. The most she ever did with the Hylian's now was read any book she could from them. She found more comfort in the little forest creatures. She greatly enjoyed her walks, knowing the vast forest as well as her own home. Catching bugs and maybe going for a nice swim were the most fun she thought she could have.

She wasn't alone. She lived in a cabin there in the woods with a girl named Selena who was like her, different, and they looked after each other like they were sisters.

_It's getting late, I should start heading home or Selena'll_-

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard several screeches behind her.

Instinctively she pulled out the sword and shield that Selena gave to her when she was younger.

_SLASH!_

She decapitated a Bokoblin and blood spurted everywhere. Others began to surround her as they got closer.

_STAB!_

She stuck another straight through the heart, twisted the blade, then pulled it out while trying to defend herself from the others with her shield. She counted the enemies; there were at most ten. She went to stab another one, but a Bokoblin that had snuck up from behind bashed her arm with a club, knocking her to the ground.

_Great, _she thought. _That's gonna leave a mark._

She looked at her arm quickly and saw blood, but decided to worry about it later instead of freaking out about it now. She dropped the shield and fought with the sword in her other hand, using different moves so as to avoid being hit again, and managed to kill a couple more. It didn't work for long though, a strong pain shot through her arm as she noticed it was hit again. Tears brimmed her eyes and she noted it best to run. She sheathed her sword then picked up her shield and took off as quickly as she could.

"That's odd," she thought aloud, "The most Bokoblins I've ever seen together is five or less…"

She heard more screeching and turned her head to see even more than there was before.

"What the hell is going on!?" she exclaimed as she thought of a place to hide, knowing of a large tree in the middle of the woods. There were a few Bokoblins inside, she knew, but it would keep her from these ones since the only way inside the tree is to teleport, swim, or fly. Knowing Bokoblins couldn't do any of those three things, she internally thanked the Goddess and RAN!

She then could have sworn she heard a very faint _snap!_ There was then a chiming sound and everything went quiet, save for the light buzzing of stag beetles. She stopped, and then slowly turned to see nothing there. The Bokoblins were all gone—that _entire _horde.

Then she heard a chuckle that echoed all around and she couldn't pinpoint a source. She looked around, then felt a presence behind her, and she turned before it got too close, seeing a man with dark brown eyes and white hair that covered the left half of his face. There was a purple diamond on his left cheek, mostly hidden by his hair, colored the same as the thick purple line under his eyes. He was dressed in diamond attire with a cloak, red on the outside and purple and yellow diamonds along the inside. He had a light beige tone to his skin and two pointed ears. The pointed ears didn't really phase her but she felt as if she had seen him before, but brushed away the thought when he spoke.

"Now, what's a simple girl doing out in the open, where so many monsters created by my master could murder her?" he asked in a way that scared Natalya a bit, but she didn't show it. She currently contemplated whether or not it was a good time to say a smart remark.

"Just going for a simple walk, that's all. It was a little surprising to see so many monsters though," she answered. "Did you do that?" She gestured to where the Bokoblins had been just a minute ago.

"Yes, I did." He answered simply.

"That's interesting. Now, what's a 'simple girl' like you doing with such an awful master?" She asked, giving him her best smile. She knew he was male; it was easy to tell he was by his bone structure and deep tone of voice. She mentally scolded herself for knowing yet still teasing the man for his somewhat feminine appearance. All when she didn't even know what his powers included, besides getting rid of monsters with just a snap of the fingers. Probably creating them in the first place.

She could tell he wasn't human, probably demon by process of elimination and his level of magic power. Possibly a higher rank? Yet he DID save her, but it was possible he put her in danger in the first place. She remembered reading a book on demons, that why she could make these assumptions. She was trying to decide if he was good or bad. She noticed a look of anger on his face and before she knew it there was a rapier pressed against her neck.

"I am _not_ female, I am male, and my master is not to be spoken of in that way, do I make myself clear?" he asked.

_Ok, bad, definitely BAD! _She thought, simply standing there wide-eyed and nodding like an idiot. The sword disappeared into a bunch of diamonds.

"Good." He stated.

"Ok, now why did you save me?" she asked. He pulled his lips up into an evil smirk. _Well that can't be good... _She thought.

"Well, first I must apologize for being so ill-mannered, for I haven't yet formally introduced myself. I am the soon-to-be Demon Lord of the Surface and current Lord of Arcadia. You may call me Ghirahim, though I prefer to be indulged with my full title, Lord Ghirahim, but I'm not fussy." he introduced.

_Oh great, perfect actually...a freaking demon LORD to my rescue. This can't be good, especially with the whole soon-to-be-Demon-Lord-of-the-Surface thing, _she thought.

"Now what's your name—it's only fair you tell me yours, also a fair sign of respect." he said.

_Ok, new name, think, think, think..._

She stood up and gathered herself. Standing at a height near his. "Kyra," she said after a moment. She was surprised by how quickly the name came to her; she doesn't even know anyone of the name.

"Kyra," he repeated. "Means 'ruler.'" He stated, seemingly knowing the name.

She loved the name even more now, and was proud of herself for picking a cool name she didn't even know existed.

"Yeah, now I believe I asked you a question which you haven't yet answered, quote: 'now why did you save me?' unquote. It's only respectful." she mocked, kind of annoyed. His smirk grew bigger.

_Goddess can he just get to the point?_

"Tell me, child, do the Hylians take you as an outcast?" he asked.

_Ok...random, but no harm in answering, right?_ She pointed her sword at his neck, stood up straight, and said, "First of all, I am not a _child_, I am a _teenager_, do I make myself clear?" She mimicked him, she really needed to stop that. He lightly laughed, looked her in the eye, and said,

"Yes. Crystal." She lowered her sword and he continued, "Now, you still haven't answered MY question, quote: 'do the Hylians take you as an outcast?' unquote." He was now mimicking her, which made her smile, but the smile soon faded.

"A little, they will speak, but it's only awkward as they don't trust me." She said quietly. "Now, are you or are you not going to answer my question?"

"But of course I will answer your question," he said, looking more evil by the second. She could have sworn the purple under his eyes got darker. "Your answer is..." he put a hand on her shoulder, which made her flinch a bit but she kept her ground, still angry, but calming herself. "...I thought you would make a good slave for my master." Before she had time to move or even think he snapped his fingers and they were somewhere completely different.

**OoooooooooooooooO**

**So tell me what you think! good, bad, should I continue? Please reveiw! I compliment and fully welcome criticism.**

**P.S the song she was singing was Laruto's Lament^^ A little suggestion given by a lovely fan of the original story.**

**Also, in my description of Ghirahim, we all know Ghira has one pointed ear, but I said two. Remember this takes place in the past so could this be… *gasps*… foreshadowing an event? Fufufu, you will find out as you read on and I type on^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First Day**

* * *

**Installment two, enjoy.**

**OoooooooooooooO**

She surveyed her surroundings, surprised and getting a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. A large dark castle stood ahead of them; behind seemed a large gate that happened to be open and a town beyond it. A manor rose in her vision over the gates to the left. Over the gates she could also see other providences she became familiar with over the years… Faron, Eldin and Lanayru. She had heard of an evil realm in the middle in a book but never saw it in her rare travels with Selena. Perhaps guarded by magic?

It was cold, snow blanketed the new realm, Natalya had never seen snow before, it was beautiful in her eyes. It gave her a slight chill but she wasn't too bothered by it; she did swim in the cooler waters of Faron after all. She also adorned a long black scarf accompanying her white vested shirt and dark pants.

She put her knowledge together and figured this realm in which she's read about was the Arcadia that 'Lord' Ghirahim had mentioned before.

"Is this Arcadia?" she asked, just to be sure. Ghirahim was watching her overview the surroundings from beside her.

"Yes, Kyra, this is the realm of the demons and monsters," he answered, sweeping his arms out dramatically with a wide smile. "But only a demon can get in or out—unless he wants to bring someone along, that is." He looked at Natalya as he said that last part. She tried to say something, but he continued talking before she could. "This here is my Master's castle. Behind us..." He turned to the town. "...is Creastero, where most of the demons live-" Natalya cut him off.

"Creastero, like the name of the place Lucifer is kept? That's not it is it?!" She asked, recognizing the name.

"Yes, actually, and no... just named after it." He was a bit curious as to how she knew this, but he brushed it aside and continued, "Behind the castle is where some of the monsters live in an unnamed town. Around the right side of the castle when facing it is the garden, where we raise hundreds of various Deku Babas. Last, but certainly not the least, that..." he pointed to their left, where the manor was visible over the gates, "...is my manor." He finished.

"Oh! Cool…" she said, slowly. She began to inch backwards slowly while Ghirahim was distracted, looking over at something with which he was obviously displeased. He sighed.

"Take another step and I will have to take further measures," he said calmy, taking notice of her motions. She jumped slightly, but that was her cue. She took off, running towards the open gates, with high hopes to make it through and find a place to hide before she made her escape attempt. She managed to run a small distance, then heard a snap and ran into the wall of a translucent diamond dome that appeared from seemingly nowhere, she fell yet caught herself. With her injured arm, then fell the rest of the way to the ground anyway because of the pain that suddenly made its presence known. She now realized the blood that had dripped in the white snow.

"Damn it!" she seethed through her teeth. "Damn Bokoblin..." She inspected her arm. "Great... it's probably broken." She was _not_ happy with the situation at all, and while she was poking and prodding her arm in an attempt to diagnose what kind of condition it was in, she wasn't paying attention to the man standing behind her. When she noticed him, she stood and glared at him sharply.

"Now, I _thought_ I said not to go any farther—did you not here me? What, was that your plan to escape from this powerful land? A mere child such as yourself?" Ghirahim smirked a little.

"I was working on it," she said, putting her chin up a little and attempted crossing her arms, but instead supporting her injured one. "It's better to try than become a slave. Pointless or not." She answered.

"Aw, no need to upset." He said. He then looked back over to where he had been looking before she began to run. She was about to protest, but decided against it realizing she had already put herself in a bad enough situation and simply sighed, looking to see what he was very clearly angry about.

Five Hylians, beat up and dirty rounded a corner of the castle and killed the Bokoblin that spotted them, trying to be quiet. Natalya guessed that they were slaves trying to escape.

_Uh oh, _she thought. _This won't turn out well._

Ghirahim sighed, "Since you've only just arrived, I'll leave you off with a warning, but cross me again and I may not be so generous. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some business to attend to. Wait here," he said, he snapped his fingers, and disappeared in a cloud of diamonds.

"Yeah, because there are SO many other places I am able to go, like, oh yeah, maybe three feet over to my left. Hmph." She spoke to nothing after he left her in the dome. She looked at her arm again, took off the black scarf she was wearing and wrapped it around the wound, it gave her a sudden chill but it's better than bleeding out.

She looked back to the Hylians and saw Ghirahim screaming at them, furious, and they couldn't move—she could see they were couldn't move, their bodies covered in a transparent slate of diamonds. She couldn't make out what he was saying; she could only hear a jumble of words. Then she watched as he stabbed the stomach of the one nearest to him with a sword he pulled out of the air.

Her heartbeat rose and she began to worry about the people as he continued to yell at them. She was wondering how he could be so cruel to them, but then remembered that he was a Demon Lord, and therefore evil. She cast her thoughts aside when she saw him summon daggers and begin to throw them at the group.

"STOP IT!" she screamed. No one heard. She pounded against the wall of the dome with her good arm, trying to see if she could break out. "Come on-LET ME OUT!" A white light shot from her hand and shattered the cage into millions of diamond shards. She stared at them for a few seconds in wonder at what had happened, then shook her head and ran to Ghirahim, grabbing his arm as he raised it to backhand someone who looked to be an older man.

He whirled around, backhanding her so hard as there were scratches on her face from his nails. He noticed who it was and looked back to where the cage had been.

"How did you get out?" he asked venomously. She saw the line of purple below his eyes had changed to pitch black, and there was something there in eyes that she couldn't quite name but she decided not to think about it. She was scared, but refused to back down.

"Stop hurting these people!" she exclaimed, ignoring his question.

"Why should I do what _you _say—the last time I checked you were in _my _Master's land!" He snarled.

"What did they do to deserve this—besides, I'm guessing, trying to escape?" she asked, her tone a little harsh. He was probably the one who kidnapped them in the first place like herself, they had every right to take their chances.

"Their escape and the monsters they killed are of little consequence—but somehow they managed to kill a demon who happened to be of dear acquaintance to me!" he growled, pointing to a corpse that had previously been blocked from her view by the corner of the castle. The demon had red skin that seemed faded and short, curly black hair that covered part of his left eye, and he wore a black shirt and pants. He was battered and bloody from multiple stab wounds. She realized that the hidden emotion in Ghirahim's eyes was sadness, and the realization left her speechless.

"W-well..." She knew how she would feel if Selena were murdered. "I'm sorry for your loss, but...I-I will take their punishment for them," she said softly, quietly.

"Foolish girl! These Hylians are to be put on a death sentence!"

Her eyes widened at that. "All of them?!" she asked. _Stupid question..._

"Yes. All of them!" He answered. "Starting now!" He stabbed the older looking man in the heart. He unfroze as they all watched him drop dead. He dropped something and Ghirahim picked it up. "A demon blade…" He said quietly, "One of the only weapons capable of killing a demon, they must have snagged it from one of the guards." He said. She didn't know what to say, hands on her mouth and eyes wide in terror.

She thought of her previous words, she couldn't die thinking of Selena—but she couldn't let any more people die either. She gave up on the arguing as tears ran down her cheeks as a result of the whole situation. She felt terrible about everything.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, and looked up at him. He was watching her, as were the Hylians. Some gave her looks of gratitude for her efforts to help them. She began walking to the demon. She looked back, noticing that the spots under Ghirahim's eyes weren't black anymore, but still a very dark purple.

She noticed he was holding back as he distressfully closed his eyes.

"Punishing them with death won't change anything," she said softly.

"I can't just let them get away with their crimes, Kyra," he said.

She sat next to the fallen and felt to see if he was really dead. He wasn't! There was faint breaths and a very dangerous pulse.

"He's alive!" She exclaimed.

"What?!" Ghirahim snapped his head up and ran to his side.

"Very feint…" She said. Hand still on his neck to feel his pulse. _Dear Goddess, why did this have to happen? At this rate he'll die!_ She didn'tknow why but she cared. _Please be okay, Dear Goddess let him live… _She wished in her mind. At the moment, the same light from earlier shined from her hand she stared at it, Ghirahim looked at it confused before his eyes got a complete look of realization. The demon that layed barely alive shone with the same light that dissipated quickly, the light from her hand gone too. Ghirahim and her shared a glance before looking to him.

He suddenly sat up, gasping for air. The demon turned to his side and coughed up blood violently before laying back on his back and breathing heavily. Everyone was shocked, but she smiled to herself. Good or evil, she was happy he was alive, for whatever reason that was. She was also completely shocked at the way it had happened.

"Gh-Ghirahim, what the _hell_ just happened? I remember seeing black, then I saw a white light and just woke up! What's going on?" He was just as surprised as everyone else. Ghirahim said nothing, just pulled his friend into a hug, and spoke when he pulled back.

"You'd be surprised." He said. He thought for a second then looked at her. "What happened?" He asked hoping she would give a side to her story.

"I-I have no idea! Wh-what was that?!" She was genuinely scared and he could tell she didn't know. He sighed and looked down and smiled genuinely at the red demon.

"Thank God your alive." He said, "We should get you..." he paused and glanced at Natalya briefly, "..._both _of you inside." He snapped and then all three of them were in a bedroom. Leaving the frozen and dead Hylians behind.

"ADAM!" Ghirahim yelled. Another demon appeared in front of them. He had bright yellow eyes and faded yellow-tinted skin and short brown hair, wearing dark blue jeans and a plain white shirt.

"Yes Ghira-" he paused as he registered the demon, "-holy crap is Romeo ok?" he asked, bending down and looking at him. He must have noticed the dried blood and tears in his shirt that bore no wounds. Natalya realized that the now known 'Romeo' had fallen asleep, but was still breathing so she knew he was still alive.

"I think so, he was just holding onto life moments ago. I'll explain later, but I need you to go to fetch the slaves frozen on the left corner of the castle with Damien and take them to the dungeons, understood?" He asked.

"Yeah." He noticed Natalya there and smirked, then winked at Ghirahim and disappeared in yellow smoke.

"Is it just me, or did he get the wrong impression of why I'm here?" She asked. Ghirahim just looked at her.

"Oh, he most _definitely_ got the wrong idea." he said, smiling as if it were a regular thing with him.

Natalya rolled her eyes and said, "Well, we should get him onto the bed; it's probably better than the floor." She gestured towards Romeo.

"Yeah. You get the feet." He took the back and arms as Natalya picked up his legs with an arm, and they set him on the bed and stood off to the side.

"Now, how did you get out of my cage?" he asked.

"Um...I screamed 'Let me out!' and a bright light came from my hand and it just... completely shattered," she said. He blinked, but nodded.

"Interesting." He said, then realized that no Hylian would have been able to do that. "What are you, exactly?"

"I-I don't know. I've been different ever since I can remember…" She said.

"You said you were a teenager, correct?" He asked.

"18 on the 1st of April." She explained, what harm would it do?

Ghirahim noticed her arm was covered in blood and bent at an odd angle.

"What happened to your arm?" he asked.

"Oh...when I was fighting off the Bokoblins one of them managed to bash my arm in… then another one managed to do the same thing and I'm pretty sure it's broken." she said. He nodded, then snapped his fingers and a potion appeared, and handed it to her.

"Here, this should fix the bone and heal it, but it will be sore for a few days," he said. She eyed it carefully. "Its okay, wouldn't want any slaves in harm on their first day now would I?" He said.

"I wouldn't know. It seems like a legitimate excuse though…" She took it and drank it slowly, savoring it's refreshing taste.

"Thank… you." She slowly said as she felt the potion work it's magic. She walked to the window, and saw the castle and judging by the angle, realized she must be in Ghirahim's mansion.

"You know, this is insane. I just went for a walk to relax and enjoy a day, then a Demon Lord kidnaps me to make me a slave after I was ambushed by Bokoblins, then I shatter a cage with—I don't know—magic I never knew I had… I guess. To top it all off a demon comes back to life after that light appeared again. Not that weird things haven't happened before but I mean, seriously, _what a day._" she said, still taking in everything, staring out the window at nothing in particular. Ghirahim was about to say something when Adam appeared. Natalya turned and saw he was shielding his eyes.

"We're finished, Ghirahim, am I interrupting anything? Can I look?"

Natalya smiled slightly. _Well he is certainly a character… _She pointed out to herself. She looked back and saw Ghirahim roll his eyes.

"Did you do what I asked?" He asked.

"Yeah, those people are waiting in a cell for the verdict." He said, unshielding his eyes. "I'll check up later, gotta thing to get to." He said, transporting away. I looked back out the window, noticing the darker skies.

"Well...this has easily been the coolest, longest, most confusing and terrifying day of my life, but now, Lord Ghirahim, I need to sleep—anywhere will suffice, really—and maybe get a snack," She said, yawning at the end as she waited for an answer from him. Arrogantly speaking.

"Well, tell you what. Since it's late, and Master hasn't seen you yet, you may take my guest room tonight and we can get you situated tomorrow, sound pleasant?" He asked.

"Thank you." she said, and then ran out of the room. Ghirahim stood there and waited, and as expected she poked her head through the door again and said, "Where-" she was cut off.

"At the end of the hall there are two large doors. That would be my room. Look to your right from there and the door you will see is the guest room, understand?"

She nodded and went off down the hall. Before she got to her room, Ghirahim snapped his fingers, supplying her with a nightgown and a black dress for tomorrow, then he went to his room for the night. When she walked in she saw the clothes and put on the nightgown and placed the black dress on her temporary night stand and said, "What no snack?" then just brushed it off. She whispered "Goodnight, Selena," then climbed into bed, pulling the covers to her face. Over thinking the day tears ran down her cheeks followed by sobs. She eventually cried herself to sleep… Alone in a new world.

**OoooooooooooooooO**

**Please Reveiw!**

**I'll take anything you have to say.**

**This isn't my preferred chapter but the story most definitely progresses better, trust me. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Nightmare**

* * *

**This is a very short chapter… Sorry. Longer ones ahead though, enjoy****J**

* * *

"I apologize, Master, I didn't mean to-" Ghirahim was cut off by the strike of a black whip that hit him with a large snap. He was completely bare from clothing so no protection was provided. He didn't try to speak again but just felt the searing whips one after the other. Not only was the weapon anti-demon but it was also dripping with a poison that burned his skin on contact.

Natalya watched in horror, she screamed. At least she tried to. She could feel the whips on her own back and it was more agonizing than anything she had ever endured. She was there but no one noticed her, she yelled for help but no one could hear, she couldn't even hear herself. Her eardrums were past popping and her throat was in an outstretched pain. She tasted a salty liquid from the tears streaming down her face, mixing in with the blood she felt.

The one who held the whip stepped into the light, revealing his black, scaly skin and fiery hair, and she knew that this was Ghirahim's master. She stared in shock, her heartbeat racing faster as her breaths drew shorter. She watched completely numb as he pulled out two daggers and stabbed both his hands into the wall.

"You know better than to defy me…" The beast snarled in disgust. Blood dripped and spattered everywhere and its sickly sweet, metallic smell dominated her senses.

Finally, she let out an ear-piercing "STOP!" At first she was happy to know she had regained her voice, but then she noticed that she was no longer in a dungeon, but being held down by four demons who were all yelling at her.

"HEY!"

"GET UP!"

"What the-" she stopped mid-sentence because her throat was sore and her voice was hoarse. She coughed a few times, and felt a wet sensation on her hand. She held it up to the lamp beside the bed and saw blood. Was she really so affected by a bad dream, what even brought upon that dream?!

_Oh no..._

Remembering the dream, she looked at Ghirahim.

"Kyra, what happened?" Ghirahim more stated than asked.

"I-I…" She started; she knew she had to get this out no matter how weak her voice was. "I h-had a very st-strange nightmare and y-you were there and I was and a big guy who you c-called your master and-" I was cut-off by my own coughing. "Damn it…" I mumbled under my breath. She then noticed there was a new Demon there, short scarlet hair that was brushed back with pure white skin and red eyes.

"Hi, I'm Kyra." She said in a softer voice and held out her hand to him. He looked at her outstretched hand as if the gesture was foreign and unfamiliar to him. Natalya just rolled her eyes and sighed. "Okay…"

"Don't trail off subject, and what?" Ghirahim asked, stating to the earlier events. The demons sat at her bedside, no longer restraining her. A sharp pain pierced the side of her head and she groaned, falling back to her pillows in pain…

"I-I don't even know…" She answered, the dream fading slightly though she could remember most of it. She thought about the dagger stabs and sat back up slowly and looked to Ghirahim. "Can I see your hand?"

He looked at her oddly and asked, "Which and why?"

"Either one, and because I said so." I answered; he glared slightly, but hesitantly gave her his right hand. Judging by what she started saying earlier and asking for his hand, he had a bad feeling about her dream.

"Why on the surface would you need my hand?" He asked, but was shocked when she quickly pulled off his glove, revealing a black scar. She stared at it in horror.

"Adam, Romeo, Damien, leave." He ordered, he was then left with Natalya. "Kyra…" He started as she held his hand, staring intently at the scar. "Tell me what you dreamt about and stop your stuttering and speak proper." He ordered. This caught her attention. Still holding his hand, she raised her head and looked into his eyes as she answered, telling him every detail. She felt this was something she needed to say.

Every detail she described was perfect of a certain night in hell Ghirahim had to endure from his master when he betrayed him and let a very important person get away.

"I don't want to be a slave for your master." She interrupted his thoughts. "Not at all. After that, how could you even stay with him?" She believed it was real, not only did the reaction on his face give it away, but the scar was proof enough!

Ghirahim stared blankly at her and took his hand back. "Come on, you need your rest. Get some sleep and we'll get everything figured out tomorrow, okay." It was more of a statement than a question, and as soon as he said it he snapped and disappeared out of the room leaving a cloud of diamonds that slowly disintegrated.

She was just shocked; she shakily got out of bed and almost toppled over, catching herself on the nightstand. She stared out the window, there was little sunlight, judging by the position it was roughly 5am. She decided to lay in bed, not expecting to get any sleep, yet, within minutes she drifted away into a dreamless one.

* * *

**Please Fav Follow and Review!**

**I would love if you did and if you do you get a virtual cookie:)**

**Hope you enjoyed, stay tuned for more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Stairs**

* * *

**Enjoy and review~**

**P.S this one is several hundred words longer than the last so like I promised it is longer:) Just not terribly long xD**

* * *

*7:00 A.M.*

Natalya slightly opened her eyes, her vision was blurry so she didn't notice the figure standing beside her bed. He put his face a foot above hers and yelled, "TIME TO GET UP SWEETHEART!" She shot up immediately, which wasn't the best idea.

"WHAT?!" She yelled confused, she got no answer since she hit a certain Demon's head.

"Damn it…" They both groaned in response.

"Your head is as hard as a rock." They both said in unison.

All of the demon's she has met were in the room and laughing their heads off except Ghirahim who uttered a small chuckle and let out a small smile. Also Adam who was the unlucky one that woke her up. He eventually healed up as Natalya's face was in the bed as she muffled small curses.

Once she actually lifted her head up she was greeted with Adam again, "Mornin' sunshine!" He exclaimed way too happily, she could tell he was a little ticked. Couldn't compare to her though… until she remembered her situation, then she sighed.

"Morning." She said gloomily.

"What? No good?" He asked, she just glared.

"This isn't a game, I am not in a good situation AND I almost died of blunt force trauma." She answered. Then got up off the bed.

"It is now 7:08, you now have 52 minutes to get yourself presentable for Master." He said, and then disappeared in a cloud of diamonds. Two others following. Adam stayed.

"You better look good or he won't be too happy." Adam said, "Last thing you want is a ticked off Demon Lord." He said.

"Yeah, figured that one out, I'm really going to love it here…" She said sarcastically.

"You might come to like it." Adam said. "It's really peaceful."

"As a slave and full of demons and monsters, I will definitely love it, completely peaceful." She remarked. He rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Try it." He said before disappearing. _I don't know why but I felt a small connection with Adam, like I could talk to him. _Natalya thought.

She stepped into the bathroom connected to this room with that dress that was on the nightstand last night. She looked in the mirror and saw a huge red mark. "What a way to start a morning." She thought aloud. "Selena has got to be looking for me by now…" She continued as she poked the mark on her head, flinching in response. She looked at the scratch marks on her face from yesterday when Ghirahim slapped her, she fingered the obvious marks that looked as if they came from claws.

She decided to take a bath, it only took a few minutes to fill and she put some soap in so it would bubble. She undressed, taking a peek at her arm that was broken only a day ago, now remained a faint scratch and bruise. She took a step in her now filled bath and sat, thinking about the past couple days. The water was so warm and relaxed her from most of her worries for the time being. She thought she shouldn't take too long and washed herself quickly.

When she got out of the tub a chill came to her quickly. She then drained the tub and wrapped her body in a towel after drying herself. She opened a cabinet and noticed an assortment of Bathroom supplies. She brushed her hair out and decided to keep it down instead of wear it in her usual ponytail. She found a disposable toothbrush and took it out of its wrapper. When she finished and washed her mouth out with water, she savored her next few breaths which were cool from the mint.

She took off the towel and carefully put on this new dress, it was black going to her knees. One sleeve where crossed strings connect the dress from the shoulder to a sleeve on the forearm. She looked in the mirror, it didn't look bad.

She walked out into her room then looked at the clock… 7:45… 15 minutes. Those butterflies began to come back to her.

"I'm read, so should I go find Ghirahim?" She asked herself. She decided to see if he was in his room. She went out her door and took a right to his. Since she remembered where he said his room was. The two big doors at the end of the hall next to hers.

When she stepped up and before she heard whispering but couldn't make out the words. So she decided not to eavesdrop (She couldn't understand anyway).

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! She knocked in a small tune. The whispers stopped and silence came. Then she heard a rustling noise and the door came open. "Hey, I'm ready." I said monotonous.

"Alright, go wait back in the guest room." He demanded. She nodded and turned to go back and she heard the door shut behind her._ How mysterious _she thought.

She sat on the bed and decided to get some paper and her pencil she started to draw a bit. She normally draws or even write sometimes when she's bored or waiting. She got through the basic outline and simple details of a Kikwi, singing a little song. Then four Demons appeared in front of her. She quickly shut her notebook and put it in her bag along with her pencil praying to the Goddess they didn't hear her quietly singing

"Well I hope you ready to meet Master, Kyra!" Ghirahim Exclaimed, fear was evident in her eye's for a moment but then gave off a fake-smile and said

"Let's go!" the Demons knew she was scared and being fake but they brushed it away. Ghirahim grabbed her hand. She started thinking about Ghirahim's master and what he was like. She thought back to her dream and involuntarily shuddered.

"Kyra?" She was cut off by Ghirahim's voice. She suddenly became aware that she was right in front of the castle doors.

"Hm?" Was what came out of her mouth. She also noticed it was just her and Ghirahim now. "Sorry I got a little lost in thought…" She explained.

He sighed "Come on Kyra" He let go of her hand and open the two big black doors. They started to walk down a large hallway with black doors lined up on the Blood red walls. _Figures_ she thought _couldn't pick a better colour scheme? _They came to the end of the hallway where two big doors stood. When Ghirahim opened them there were stairs. A tall large square-spiral staircase of stairs. She stared upward and realized they must go to the top of one of the castles columns.

"How far up is your master?" She asked.

"What afraid of a little exercise?" He said mockingly. She glared at him for a second.

"Of course not." She answered, she went on walks every day, so was this really THAT different? Then she felt a neon light bulb go off above her head. "Wait, can't you teleport?" She asked.

"I'm happy climbing up the stairs…" He started.

"Not with an annoyed Kyra you're not" she said. Getting back an attitude.

"I'm just not sure if I want to" He ignored her…

"Exactly, Let's not~" She said in a sing song voice.

"Let's?" He questioned with a mischievous glint in his eye. Then another light bulb went off, _He's messing with me!_

"Good luck." He said he leaned in and whispered in her ear "See you at the top, and be sure not to be late, I couldn't say what could happen to you." He then left diamonds. Natalya gasped feeling fear and anger rise up inside her so, why not scream in hopes he hears you?

"ARCH, WE ARE ARCH ENEMIES NOW AND I WILL EVEN WRITE IT IN BLOOD!" She screamed. She decided he was a regular enemy until now. She looked behind her where the doors were still open to see a very young demon standing there watching her obviously a little scared.

"What are you looking at?!" She snapped and he then ran through a door, "Wait, I'm sorry…" She started to apologize but he was already gone. She felt a little bad because he looked so young and innocent. She then thought about running again now that Ghirahim was gone. But then a breath tickled her ear.

"Really think I left you now, already? You could just simply attempt run away again." She knew that voice and turned to see fading diamonds.

"Damn him." She muttered. He was toying with her and she knew it. _Fine let's play_ she thought. She knew he was behind her. "You know I can just leave. Or at least try" She stated, quietly at the end but Ghirahim heard her.

"Where?" He asked innocently, _too_ innocently. Natalya turned to see him and a gray wall behind him. She glared viciously at him and he chuckled. He then clicked his tongue "Now, now we can't have you leaving so soon you just got here not even 24 hours ago. Now that that's taken care of," he got in her face and said "ta-ta." He then left in diamonds. She glared at every last diamond before moving a centimeter. She also looked at all the places he could hide before starting up the stairs. Ticked off.

"Let's go feet." she mumbled. She now wanted to go up the stairs and had determination written all over her face. _When I get up there you better be ready Lord Ghirahim _she arrogantly thought and also thought of different scenarios of what to say or do in her mind. Plotting her way up the stairs.

* * *

**Ghirahim's going to regret that MUAHAHAH~**

**I would love for you to show any sort of liking for my story. ****I tried really hard to make it better that the first.**

**All of you that do review, fav or follow can get virtual cookies^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Demise**

* * *

**Chapter 5^-^ whoo! 5 is my favorite number:3**

**This story is just part one. I'm making this a three part series:p This one before Skyward Sword, next one during and the last one after. I call the series "Fabulous", so very original I know~**

**OoooooooooooooooO**

The stairs just kept getting steeper and steeper and she began to feel hopeless, and she did not like that feeling. She had a bad complex for losing or hopelessness and since she was kidnapped she has had a little feeling like having a temper tantrum. Knowing that she was driven to go on; also knowing she could die if she didn't make it on time drove her a little too.

Once she finally made it, her legs were a little numb. She wasn't sweaty since it was as cold in the area as it was outside.

There were two large white doors at the top, she thought about Ghirahim's previous actions and blinded by anger she slammed them open. Not making the best impression.

"And there she is now." Ghirahim said when she barged in. She paid no attention to anyone else in the room but him. She had a glare that could rip a human's soul apart.

"One day I will get my revenge on you Lord Ghirahim! I will see and search through every book to find a spell to temporarily or permanently take your annoying magic away! And when I do that I will make you climb every last step of those stairs and when you reach the top, I WILL PUSH YOU DOWN! So you can do it all over again! And if you happen to die during that fall I will seek to your resurrection! And then watch every miserable step you take! Included with all that, I will, and I repeat, I WILL LET YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT WILL FILL MY HEART WITH RAINBOWS!" She made sure to use her loudest voice on the last sentence; half the castle probably heard her. She was also right up in his face already. He was at a loss for words, but only for a second. He then smiled

"Now where would you get the magic to conjure up a spell like that?" He said calmly he then sighed "Besides revenge is a little low for anyone, right?" he asked.

"Evil wakes in vengeance, be careful what you choose." She stared him down.

"Foolish Gi-" He never finished his sentence because Natalya slapped him across the face.

"Ohhh!" Came from the three other demons' she's met. They were sitting on a bench in the back of the room, which wasn't too wide. She and Ghirahim stood between them and a large desk with somebody behind it watching.

"I'm not the type of girl who let's herself be teased and humiliated, Foolish boy." She stated.

"You will regret that you irksome gadfly." He stated.

"If I'm such a terrible bug, then you must be a beautiful blessed butterfly just waiting to be caught, killed and displayed as a trophy." Natalya said back. They were face to face and you could feel the anger aura around them.

"Why you!" He said angrily, putting a dagger to her neck. She wished she had her weapons but noticed they were gone since the moment she entered this world.

"What, are you going to kill me? You go on ahead" She told him; her glare somehow managing to get darker. He cut a little bit of her skin on her neck letting some drops of blood drip.

"I would but it is not my choice to. Yet I would most definitely LOVE to beat you within an inch of your life!" he growled.

"I'd like to see you try." She challenged. "Killing someone over slapping you, talk about anger-management." She growled.

"Slapping someone over having them walk up the stairs is rather cruel also." He said sternly.

"It was much more than that." She spat. "At least I didn't leave claw marks on your pretty face." She said sweetly.

"Should I intervene?" Romeo asked Damien, who shook his head no.

"That would be too dangerous." He answered.

"I'm still stuck on how Ghirahim slapped a girl, harsh." Adam said.

"Shut it!" Ghirahim snapped at them in return.

"He has a point." Natalya said. "You left such a dreadful scar on my beautiful face, not to mention I'm a helpless girl, I think I may feint with such treachery!" She exclaimed way too overdramatically and a hand to her forehead.

"I would prefer if you did." Was all he had to say on her matter.

"Why don't you just put me back where you found me, then we both wouldn't have to deal with each other, sounds rather promising, correct?" She stated trying to deal with the demon.

"Again that is not my choice. Either way you wouldn't get out of here that easily." He responded.

"I think I could-" Natalya was cut off.

"ENOUGH!" A loud and deep voice shouted. Scaring Natalya to a point of jumping, she could have sworn her heart skipped a beat. Natalya looked over at the new demon. He was very tall, large and muscular with deep black skin. Accompanied by long reddish hair he had in a messy ponytail. "That is enough!" he stated quieter.

Natalya looked at Ghirahim standing beside her; in turn he looked to her. In spite he licked her blood off his sword before making it disappear. She slightly glared before looking back at this new Demon; she assumed it was Ghirahim's master but he looked different… but similar. More humanoid than the creature she saw in her dream.

"Hello," she started. She decided it be best for her to introduce herself, "I am-"

"I know very well who you are" He said.

"Kyra this is my Master, Demise, the Demon King." He stated. She widened her eyes, she knew he was a higher class demon or 'Demon Lord' as he put it, but under the demon KING?! That came as a surprise.

She looked back at Demise with a plain expression but fear in her eyes. He saw the fear and spoke.

"There is no need to be frightened, Kyra" He addressed. She responded by shrinking down a little with a simple nod. That just resulted in a simple laugh from the Demon King. "Ghirahim told me of your dream while you were on your way up the stairs so I believe that is why you're scared, that wasn't a true event though." She was about to protest but he spoke again, "I realize the scars matched, but that wasn't from a night of torture." She looked at him uncertainly besides his calming voice.

"This here is my humanoid form. There is no need to worry, nothing bad will happen to you unless you deserve it." He stated nicely. She then looked to Ghirahim then back to Demise.

"Well I have to say I know a certain someone who broke that rule already." She said.

"He did say 'unless you deserve it'." Ghirahim explained.

"And what?! Being kidnapped and taken from my home and my sister had me deserve this?" She always referred to Selena as her sister.

"Sister?" He questioned, realization splashed on his face, he hid it quickly though. "No matter." He brushed off, she realized she wouldn't get anywhere with that and sighed.

"I bet it was you." She said jokingly under her breath.

"What was that?" Ghirahim questioned.

"The other night I read a book where it told a story that about thirty years ago an upper-class demon allowed a Sheikah to escape this evil realm. I bet it was you." She smiled. It was meant as a joke but by the looks of everyone she noticed she must have been right.

"You are a very wise young woman I'm sure you could make a great addition to our race." Demise stated.

Natalya just looked at him wide-eyed and didn't think twice before yelling at him,

"I WILL NEVER BECOME ONE OF YOU I AM NOT A COLD BLOODED KILLER AND HOPE TO NEVER BE JUST… EVIL!"

"Evil wakes in vengeance, be careful what you choose." Ghirahim said, mimicking what she said earlier. She slapped him… Again… Harder. She realized what she had just done and ran out of the room, slamming the doors and crying on the top step of the stairs.

She started humming softly, the hymn breaking every now and then from a sob. She kept thinking of the events since she heard that first Bokoblin screech yesterday and how Selena must be going insane searching for her. She blocked everything out around her. She just wanted to go home and back to bed like nothing happened.

On the other side of the door the three demons and Demon Lord were alone; Demise had teleported out in a burst of fire to get something.

"Wow… Are we really that bad?" Adam asked in his usual calm tone.

"Not all of us." Damien answered.

"This is already looking bad…" Romeo said; he felt he owed her, who else could have healed him after what Ghirahim had said? Just then, Demise came back with a book.

"Okay my suspicions have been answered." He started. He was now in his true form. No one was paying attention to him so he summoned up a few daggers and sent them flying at the Demons. It slashed a cut on each of their right cheeks leaving a very irritated cut with small drips of black blood falling. They hissed in pain but then they all stood in front of Demises desk.

"My apologies master." Ghirahim said.

"We apologize, King." The others said. Attention now on Demise.

"Good now that I have your attention I believe our suspicions about Kyra are correct." Demise stated

"Are you serious?" Romeo asked.

"Yes you idiot, why would I lie?!" Demise asked furiously with his fire hair flaring. All of them nodded.

"Your right, sir. I'm sorry." He answered.

"Judging by her powers and her dream, not to mention the protected aura I got off of her, she is most definitely Somnium, the Angel of Dreams. Adam, you met Somnium, Kyra's personality was similar correct?" Adam nodded silently. "This is a very good advance for us… The Angel's were a very important creation to Hylia; most likely knowing some very important information about her as well. The downside is the Goddess put all of the Angels into hiding years ago to protect them. Each of them has someone who cares for and protects them. That sister she spoke of is most likely that person to her. I am very surprised you managed to capture her so easily Ghirahim. I praise you for that." Ghirahim bowed.

"Of course master, if I couldn't pull out a simple task such as this then I wouldn't be suited as your sword." Demise nodded.

"Kyra would have no memory of anything, so torture wouldn't get us anywhere. So in turn, I have thought of a new plan. I believe you guy's should 'Befriend' her and let her stay in the mansion. Try to get her to share things with you most likely her dreams because that is the only possible way, besides the Goddess, where she can get any of her, or even others, memories understood."

"Yes, Master." Ghirahim said while the others nodded.

"And if I find out any of you have become too close to her…" He started; summoning a few daggers which he left spinning in the air. "Well, we wouldn't cross me, would you?"

"No Master." They all said in unison.

"Good, now-" he was cut off by the doors flying open and a tear-streak faced Natalya.

"Okay I'm sorry for getting so angry with you Lord Ghirahim and King Demise but you know this doesn't happen every day at least try to see things with my point of view." She sighed "Now that I've apologized what's the game plan? What do I do as a slave?" She asked. As she sat out there she decided to be respectful, thinking maybe if she gained a bit of their trust she could escape when they least expect it… or at least try. Demise returned to his Humanoid form and spoke.

"Well as I was just saying you will reside with Ghirahim and the other's understood?" He more demanded than asked.

"Yes, King Demise" Demon's seem to like it when your formal. He held out his hand

"Very good." He said. Natalya shook his hand.

"So, what do I do as a slave for you?" She asked looking to Ghirahim; those words hurt her to say.

"You won't be a slave, just a servant with little chores." Demise said. Relief flooded over her, it was better than what she thought. Perhaps she could make way a little better here. Demise chuckled at her relieved face. "Go now, you have much to prepare for." He said. Ghirahim then took hold of her hand. When she looked to the other Demon's she saw nothing other than the smoke they left behind.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She answered.

**OooooooooooooooO**

**Note: Her name, Somnium, means Dream in Latin.**

**So the plot thickens! Ahhhh~**

**P.S. the line "Evil Wakes In Vengeance, Be careful what you choose" is from Silent Hill it's one of my favorite quotes from my favorite movie and probably the only quote I'm going to have in this Story besides some lyrics (I don't want to post my own lyrics because I don't want them stolen, so I will give credit to those I use****)**

**Please show your love or like and Fav, Follow or Review for me:3**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**New characters are being introduced! If you don't know how to pronounce the names, I got you Azazel = uh-zay-zul and Ayanita = ae-yah-neet-ah.**

**And I know it's kind of pathetic with the different colored demon's…. but you know why not? Sure it's less sinister; I mean Oh my God the Rainbow army is after us! No, actually the demons with skin like Romeo's, who's is red; It's actually only lightly tinted, not like serious sunburn or Scanty and Kneesocks red. Adam, who's is yellow; still just the light tint. Not that it makes it any better, now it's the bag of Easter skittles coming our way. Better run!**

**Side note; is it just me who feels like this could be a story for a Dating sim. Choose your guy! Adam, Ghirahim, Damian, Demise or Romeo! Seriously, I could make an amazing otome game. With the personalities I have given them I could make a perfect love story for each of them.**

**Then again you guys haven't gotten as far or thought as far ahead as I have in the story so the things I say could mean nothing to you but I go on anyway.**

**Sighs.**

**Enjoy and Review!**

**OoooooooooooooooO**

Once everyone left the smile dropped from Demise's face and he went back to his true demonic form. He called for two of his servants.

"Azazel, Ayanita." He stated, knowing they were in the room, they had been there the whole time.

"Yes, dear king?" They asked in unison. They were twins, taking on the appearance of two young children which went against their age that went back to the war between Lucifer and the Goddess. Their skin was a very light purple. Azazel's hair was short and messy where Ayanita's was straight. Both the same color of baby blue. Their eyes resembled Ice with the slightest tint of blue.

Ayanita wore a light blue sleeveless dress that went to her knees. Two white socks covered her legs to the shin. Two strapped shoes that were the same light color as her dress. Azazel wore a short sleeved cotton shirt with white shorts that went to his knees, a short pair of white socks with light blue sneakers that matched his shirt.

They deduced that Hylians feel less endangered while they were disguised as innocent little beings. When really they were as sadistic and heartless as the Demon King himself.

"I need you to go and watch Kyra and the others at the mansion. Don't let anyone see or feel your presence. Report anything unusual to me, Understood." He stated other than asked. The twins had the ability to hide themselves completely from the more modern magic of this world.

"Of course, dear King." They said again in unison. They smiled sweetly but sinister as they eyed each other and started clapping. They then disappeared leaving behind blue and purple stars and innocent laughter. They appeared in the same room where the demons and Kyra were… Hidden.

"If I could teleport, I would be the happiest person in this world." Natalya muttered. She looked at Ghirahim.

"Well you have been surprising us with your abilities the while you have been here, maybe one day you will be able to" He said. She rolled her eyes slightly. She then noticed the mark on all of their cheeks.

"What happened to your cheeks?" She asked.

"We weren't…" Adam started, but halted when Ghirahim glared his way. "It's a demon thing." He finished. Ghirahim stopped glaring and sighed at his ridiculous continuation, surprised when Natalya went along with it.

"Like a blood thing?" She asked.

"Yeah, a blood thing." Adam went along. Natalya thought to herself, she seemingly broke a cage and healed Romeo with an unknown magic… Unless it was false… maybe she could heal their cheeks? Most of all she just wanted to see if it would work. She walked over and sat next to Adam on a couch that was in this new room that looked more of a living space.

"See this guys, she chooses me over you." He said throwing a wink. She then turned his head to her and inspected the wound. She touched it lightly and Adam winced. "Hey, hey now. It's only been a day, physical contact is saved for the third date." He said, holding his cheek which still hurt from Demises dagger. Natalya realized what he said and blushed.

"What?! That's not what I was aiming for!" She exclaimed and he just smiled at her. "Just let me see your cheek!" She said… er… demanded.

"What? No! Why?!" He asked, trying to avoid any physical contact with her.

"I want to test something!" She answered.

"Will this test benefit me?" He asked skeptically.

"If you let me and it works!" She answered.

"So there's a chance it won't?"

"And a chance it will!"

"What is it?"

"You'll find out."

"Find what out."

"Can you just let me try it?!"

"Not until I know what 'it' is!" He answered. She sighed.

"Fine… I want to see if I can heal it."

"Heal it?"

"I apparently healed him!" She answered pointing to Romeo.

"You did? When?"

"When I came here!"

"Really?"

"No one told you?" She asked looking to Ghirahim.

"I said it when I was briefing Master in on the situation." Ghirahim answered. "Someone wasn't paying attention."

"I was distracted by your cute ass." Adam said in defense with a classic smile. He really wasn't paying attention though…

"Is this any way to act in front of a 'guest?'" Ghirahim asked.

"She started it!" Adam pointed to Natalya. She couldn't help but let out a small laugh, for the first time since getting here she bore a genuine smile and it felt good. She instantly hid it and coughed. It didn't go unnoticed but no one said anything. She had never had a conversation with anyone other than Selena or Impa that didn't have an awkward feeling. Putting the tension that their demons and kidnapped her aside of course… She did feel a little better that he called her a 'guest' though, a nice step up from slave.

"Ghirahim." She said while walking up to him. He glared slightly.

"Excuse me." He said.

"I'm sorry, Oh dear Lord Ghirahim." She said way too seriously. Adam and Romeo were busy stifling a laugh.

"Better." He said.

"May I have the respect of touching your oh so wondrous cheek, my lord?" She asked.

"You're pushing it." He answered, referring to the theatrics. Romeo and Adam had their mouths in the pillows to refrain from exploding right there. She went to touch his cheek but he leaned back. "No." He said.

"Please?" She asked nicely. He thought maybe she could regain something from using her magic, so he decided to let her see if it would work, ready to snap if anything turned out suspicious.

"Fine." He said. She touched his cheek and he winced slightly. It was a good few seconds and nothing happened. He looked at Natalya who had her eyes closed and a contorted face.

"You're trying too hard." He said.

"What?" She asked, opening her eyes and dropping her hand, disappointed that it didn't work.

"Your overthinking it, magic isn't something you think too hard about, it's something you do as simply as moving your fingers." He grabbed her hand and brought it back to his cheek. "It's simple, now close your eyes and just think; heal." He said. She attempted to follow his orders and another few seconds passed where nothing happened. She opened her eyes and sighed. Ghirahim knew she was still overthinking it so he gave her time. _Just a simple thought…_ She thought… _Heal…_ She thought of it as just a word to think of and sure enough, a white glow appeared on Ghirahim's cheek and the cut was gone, save for a slight scar.

""I... I did it!" She exclaimed surprised. "I think?" She asked herself, seeing how there was still a scar there. Ghirahim summoned a mirror and examined it.

"It's a start, whatever magic it is you have, it is very weak." He said.

"Oh…" She said.

"It's not bad though… Even though it's weak… Not many possess a power of healing." Damian pointed out in his soft voice.

"You want to try my cheek again?" Adam asked, wanting to be healed too.

"I don't think I could do that again…" She answered.

"That's enough magic for today." Ghirahim said. "From you." He added.

"Well I can put my escape plan on hold, what do I do now?" She asked.

"Escape Plan?" Ghirahim asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." She quickly answered with a grin. Ghirahim just said 'hm' while flipping his hair, for it only to fall back and just watched her. It was meant as a joke since it was in her personality, but she really was thinking of how she is going to get out of here, maybe if she could make her magic stronger somehow? Selena popped into her mind again and she looked down.

"I say we chill for today and you can give her all the info in the morning!" Adam suggested, it was already afternoon.

"I think that would be best for today." Ghirahim agreed.

"Well Kyra, why don't we go on a grand!" He started "Royal!" Adam said pointing to Ghirahim "Tour of Arcadia!" He exclaimed. Ghirahim just sighed and rolled his eyes. "What do you say, Kay?" He asked.

"Kay?" She asked.

"Well, I thought it would be a cute nickname. You can call me Ad… Am… Adam!" He exclaimed.

"That's not a nickname." Damian pointed out.

"My name is naturally perfect." He explained.

"My names not perfect?" Natalya asked.

"Of course is it!... Just, yours… You have a name that can be given a nice nickname." He said.

"Yeah…" She said.

"I still prefer Lord Ghirahim." Ghirahim said.

"Woah, woah, woah, you're giving yourself your own nickname you can't do that!" Adam exclaimed

"Yes I can."

"Who died and made you Queen?" Adam asked. Ghirahim ignored his joke but popped up when Natalya laughed.

"You forget your place Kyra." He answered. Irritated that she went along with Adam making fun of him.

"My place? Well I'm not stupid "Lord Ghirahim"…" She looked at the floor between him and her "Approximately 3 feet away from you." She took a step back "4 feet." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Ooh, she has you there." Adam said.

"You think you're so funny." Ghirahim said, directed at Natalya.

_ShutupShutupShutup… _her mind told her "I think I'm adorable." She retorted. There was no way could she keep that in no matter what her brain said.

"I do believe no one else thought that back at home, child. Except your dear sister." She twitched in annoyance. She remembered telling him how conversations were awkward with the Hylians when they first met.

"Hey, hey, let's not get too far here…" Romeo said. "We don't need another fight."

"Do I need to separate you two?" Adam asked like a parent.

"Yes." Damian answered him as they watched those two glare each other down.

**OoooooooooooooooO**

**Ba-da-bummm. Ghirahim hit her close to home, which had to hurt.**

******I would really appreciate if you showed a little love here for my story:3 I'm not very confident and it's you who keeps me going, Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Tension**

* * *

**Here is the next chapter everyone~**

**Enjoy^^**

**OoooooooooooooooO**

"Where is your right, Lord Ghirahim? My business before we met isn't yours and you should keep yourself out of it!" She raised her voice with a deeper glare. She then stormed out of the room slamming the doors. She held her tears back, she couldn't just keep breaking down like she has… she has to stay strong. Yet a few escaped her eyes and fell down her cheeks and dripped off her chin. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

She decided to explore the place, maybe find a few ways out… but first a kitchen, she hasn't eaten since Ghirahim kidnapped her yesterday. Her stomach growled and she took a left leading to more rooms and a staircase at the end…

"Damn you guys are worse than a married couple." Adam exasperated.

"That is because we are enemies… correction, according to her, we are arch enemies. A married couple is rather different, Adam." Ghirahim said.

"Well you may want to work on that if you want her to open up to you a little." He said before teleporting out to find where Kyra had run off to.

"So we have found a pressure point…" Damian pointed out.

"Guess we can forget the tour, Ghirahim?" Romeo asked.

"Hm?" He responded.

"You should try to be a little more cooperative with her, Adam's right… for once… we need info." It almost felt bad to say but they were all using her.

"Can't you guys get the info?" He asked in a complaining tone.

"Ghirahim." Romeo said sternly.

"Fine." He grumbled.

"What if the Angel in her… remembers the wrong things?" Damian asked.

"The wrong things? What do you mean?" Romeo asked back.

"When Adam met her… After she was attacked by…" Ghirahim cut him off.

"Then we will just have to be careful." He said.

"Remembering Adam might not be too bad…" Romeo said. "Adam didn't cause her any harm, in fact, he helped her." He finished.

"But if she remembers what happened prior to her meeting him…" Ghirahim started.

"She might go to him and then maybe he could get something off of her." Romeo finished.

"If she remembers being attacked… she will remember Demise…" Damian pointed out. "And maybe even… you." He finished looking to Ghirahim.

"I know. My kidnapping of her obviously sparked something that's bringing out Somnium… We'll have to work our way around what we can and figure this out when the time comes, since we don't know what will come to her first." Ghirahim said. The others nodded.

"I will go… help find her." Damian said and disappeared, leaving Rome and Ghirahim together.

"Just try to be less… _you _around her, okay?" Romeo asked.

"_Me?_" Ghirahim asked almost offended.

"Yes, _you._" He answered. "I can imagine she feels uncomfortable enough already." Ghirahim cocked his head.

"Are you calling me uncomfortable?" He asked.

"Ghirahim, we have been like brothers for a long time now so I'll be honest…" He took a step forward and put a hand on his shoulder. "Yes." Ghirahim kindly removed his hand from his shoulder.

"Thanks for the brotherly compliment." He said.

"Just don't tease her and give her a little respect, then we may take a nice big step in the world of Kyra." Romeo said with a grin.

"Fine, I will attempt to refrain myself from teasing. A girl who cannot respect her superiors doesn't deserve respect herself." He answered. Romeo ignored the last part.

"There's one more thing you need to do…" Romeo started.

"And that is?" Ghirahim asked.

"Just, apologize to her." He said quickly and Ghirahim groaned. "Come on man!"

"Come on, we have feelings and so does she. If you apologize… _Kindly. _She might feel much better than she does now. She just needs to get used to it, and it should start with us all on good terms." He explained.

"Come on, this isn't exactly a new experience for you, you've had to apologize before."

"That was under completely different circumstances."

"She saved my life." He hit home there. Ghirahim twitched in annoyance for his rather good argument.

"We don't know that for sure…" He said.

"How else would you explain it?" He asked.

"Fine." He snapped. "I will… _apologize _to the insolent brat." He insulted.

"Good." He responded, "Now I will accompany the other demons on their search and when we find her, I assure you I will let you know." It wouldn't be too hard to find her, there is a spell cast that prevents her from leaving the mansion.

**OoooooO**

"Hey Kyra, he has issues, just ignore it." Adam said when he found her.

"He has no business to my life, he doesn't even understand." She said.

"Kyra, come one, give me a pretty smile." He said.

"Forced smiles are unbecoming." She said.

"You gave a pretty good one to Demise earlier." He argued. She froze.

"Well that was a situation where it called for one." She answered. "Right now, there is no need."

"Come on, why don't we work this out?"

"Why don't you leave me alone?"

"Why don't you talk to me?" He asked.

"I don't trust you." She said.

"Have I done anything to evade your trust?"

"You're a demon."

"You're strange too, doesn't mean we're any different."

"Oh, were pretty different." She said.

"It pisses me off…" He started.

"What?" She asked.

"When people make assumptions and distrust completely before they even know someone." He answered. She was shocked… that's the same thing she has been thinking for years. She didn't know how to deal with it so she snapped

"How do I know you're not just pretending to care?! What if I'm just here for your own gain?! How do I trust one word from your mouth? How…" She was cut off by Adam.

"You don't." He said.

"What?" she was sort of confused.

"You don't, you just plain out don't know. Every word I say could be a lie, how could you know? Do you honestly have a choice right now?" He said completely serious.

"Well I-I…" She honestly didn't know what to say for once.

"Maybe were helping? Maybe were not. Maybe were just trying to get to know you so we can play with you harshly afterwards. You're not the only one who has a hard time talking to people."

"At least you have a civilization!"

"And you have a sister! For so many years I had no one! Not. One. Being. No one to speak or even say 'hi' to. I didn't always live in this mansion, I didn't always have a life worth living, I barely have one now." He snapped to her. "No, we demons are just heartless sons of bitches damned to hell because of what race we were born into."

"You were born into evil!"

"Is that how it's going to be?" He asked.

"It's how it's been."

"I thought maybe we could have had a connection, but I see your just not…" He wanted to say she wasn't the same as she was before, but he couldn't reveal that. "Your just a hypocrite." He said.

"Excuse me?" She snapped.

"Yes, I said it. A hypocrite. Do you even know what you are? How do you know you weren't born into evil?" He asked.

"B-Becau.." She was cut off.

"That's enough." Romeo said behind them. Natalya was just shocked… what if she was an evil being… how could she know? These thoughts raced in her head and despite her last attempts she started crying again. Adam held worry in his eyes.

"Hey, I'm sorry…" He said. He then pulled her against him to calm her down, unknowing if he would make things worse.

"No… I'm sorry." She said quietly, tears streaming down her face. "May… May I go to my room?" she asked cracking over her words some. Adam just sighed and snapped and they were both there, still hugging. He let go of her.

"Hey is there anything you need?" He asked. Her stomach growled again.

"Food…?" She asked innocently. He chuckled.

"Sure, I'll be back with some food." Adam then left. Damian appeared.

"Are you… okay?" He asked. She nodded… He nodded back then left. Adam came back with a try that had an assortment of things on it.

"Here." He said, putting it on the foot table of her bed, the same room she slept in last night, I guess it's her permanent one now. "A bowl of Octorok soup, A cup of Honey Tea and a side of Deku leaves prepared by our wonderful chef, enjoy?" He asked. She widened her eyes.

"I… I have never eaten this type of food before… Except the tea." She answered.

"You haven't? It's good! There's a new time for everything!" He exclaimed. "Try it! I want to see your face when you take that first bite!" She slowly picked up the spoon and a chunk of … something in the soup.

"It isn't poisoned, is it?" She asked carefully.

"Of course not, there would be no reason of poisoning you now." A certain Demon Lord's deep voice rung from behind. Recognizing the voice, her expression darkened and she dropped the spoon back in the bowl.

**OoooooooooooooooO**

**Thanks for reading c: **

**I hinted something with Mr. Adam and Natalya there, didn't I? I personally see them as more Brother/Sister.**

**I did put a poll up though, who do you think should be paired with Natalya/Kyra? If you even suggest a pairing? I have my story set but I want to hear what you guys think and if you're on the same page with me c:**

**Please Fav, follow and Review! Your love is the only thing keeping me going c:**


End file.
